


六日谈

by Wine_dirty



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 7p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_dirty/pseuds/Wine_dirty
Summary: all云，7p警告。源澈特赫圭艺→云挺黄的，挺变态的。都7p了那肯定得是pwp吧
Relationships: All云 - Relationship, 圭云, 源声, 澈云 - Relationship, 特云, 艺云, 赫云 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	六日谈

1.六日谈就是六个人/日/

2.形象参考小八，草菇参考小九粉发

金钟云的意识逐渐从黑暗中回归，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼来，自己仍旧躺在那个满是壁画的金碧辉煌的大厅之中，只是周身围满了人。

陷入昏迷前，金钟云记得，自己刚刚目睹了眷恋已久的主神进行圣浴洗礼。

那个高高在上，被圣光笼罩，一展雪白翅膀的男人在周身投下了五个影子，再一眨眼，主神已经消失不见。

自打金钟云从圣泉中诞生便深受主神的照顾，承载着金钟云满心欢喜，以及无尽热恋的人，就这样凭空在金钟云眼前消散。

紧接着，金钟云便陷入了沉沉的昏睡中。

梦境里，他被铁链束缚被，悬挂在半空中，身下是翻滚着的岩浆。金钟云想逃，身后的羽翼却无法伸展。

黑暗中，一个声音响起。

“主神并没有消散，圣浴洗礼只是分散了他身上多且复杂的情绪，精神仍在，肉体分裂欲望永存。”

铁链跟随着那个声音慢慢收紧，岩浆也在不停涌上，眼看着金钟云即将被吞噬时，他醒了。

仍然是那个大厅，金钟云收起身后的羽翼，刚想坐起身来，便感觉到身旁逐渐聚齐了一群人。

“他醒了。”

站在他正对面的那个男人温和地说道，金钟云抬头，看到了对方浅红色的头发，圣光依旧散发在头顶，金钟云只觉得对方看自己的眼神莫名的熟悉。

不光是他，其他几人，也有着同样的熟悉感。

可是周身围着的这几个人，他明明都没有见过。

五个人的视线通通聚集在金钟云身上，直勾勾地令他感到害怕。金钟云反手撑在身后，有些胆怯想要躲避，可他们将退路封死，他无处可去。

突然，身后伸出一只手，有些粗暴地掐住金钟云的下巴，逼得他抬头。

金钟云被迫朝头顶看去，圣光刺得他有些睁不开眼。眼睛微微眯起，强光照射下，眼角不自觉地湿润了起来。

“还是和以前一样啊，柔弱的样子让人忍不住想要蹂躏。”

身后那个人说话的同时，身旁已经有手攀上了金钟云的身躯。

金钟云想要逃离，可是羽翼似乎被封印住一般，连施展都无法做到。站在他右侧的那人蹲下身来，手顺着金钟云衣服的下摆便直直地伸了进去。

手指在乳尖周围打着圈，指尖的冰凉通过金钟云胸前那敏感的两点传遍他周身。金钟云略微有些不舒服，可身上身后皆被束缚控制，他只能扭扭身子，企图想要躲避。

那只手停留在金钟云身上久久未动，在他逐渐松懈之时，猛地掐起乳尖。

“嗯……”

刺痛让金钟云思绪回归到了现实，身后那人的手已经顺着他的脖子慢慢下滑，挑开他颈间的扣子，朝着更深处滑去。

“圭贤，不要着急，慢慢来吧。”

红发男人出声，制止了那个正在蹂躏着金钟云乳尖的男人的动作，他将手从金钟云身前抽离，静静地走到一旁，只是视线仍旧是紧锁在其身上。

曺圭贤暂时性的收手并不代表金钟云被放过，下一秒，他便被身后那个男人从背后托起，双腿悬空，唯一的支撑便是身后人的手臂。

金钟云被放在平日里，他最尊敬的主神的圣座上。

衣衫被那人扯得有些凌乱，金钟云后背紧贴着圣座的冰冷白玉，抬眼，看向眼前那人。

他背对着圣光，面部显得有些昏暗。狭长的眼眸带着微微的浅蓝，金钟云对这双眸子熟悉得很，曾几何时，主神就是这样看着他的。

但是一模一样的眸瞳中，附带的感情却是截然相反的。

昏迷时，那个黑暗中的声音才一次闯入了金钟云脑中。

“主神并没有消散，圣浴洗礼只是分散了他身上多且复杂的情绪，精神仍在，肉体分裂欲望永存。”

在他永远无法磨灭的记忆里，主神就像是个包容一切的宇宙， 情绪时常有些不稳定。有时对待金钟云的温柔就好像一潭静水，可下一秒，静水便转变成波涛，无尽的占有欲会瞬间将金钟云吞没。

现在，站在自己跟前的这个男人，也许是主神那暴躁的一部分吧？

“这个时候了，还能够开小差啊？”

男人的手掌落在金钟云头顶，顺着他柔顺的雪白发丝朝着脑后滑去，最后，落在羽翼丰满的六翼上。作为注意出走的惩罚，男人将金钟云翅膀尖上那根最洁白的羽毛拔了下来，金钟云皱眉，翅膀上的刺痛感让他眼角渗出更多的液体。

“始源，别弄疼了他。”

不远处的其他人出声，制止了崔始源的粗暴动作。

崔始源朝后转了转头，嘴里发出不满的一声，然后用羽毛尾端划过金钟云的嘴唇，带了些许湿润和腥气。

他大力扯开了金钟云的衣衫，让那白皙透粉的胸膛暴露在空气中。

乳尖因为刚才曺圭贤的那一通揉捏，早已泛起点点微红。

崔始源俯下身，手盖在胸口，将吻落在金钟云颤抖的唇上。

“唔……”感觉太过熟悉，金钟云曾经幻想过，主神这样吻着自己。崔始源是主神分裂的一部分，自然而然会带给他同样的感觉。“主……主神……”

听到了这个称呼，崔始源略微停下了手上的动作，他抬头凑到金钟云跟前，舔了舔他的鼻尖。

“别这么叫我，我不是你的主神。”

说完，崔始源手上捏上了金钟云面颊，让他朝自己稍稍凑近了些。

“不过，你说过的每一句话，我都记得清清楚楚的。”

崔始源一边说着，一边放开了禁锢着金钟云手。手指沿着他腹部肌肉一路下滑，扒开裤腰，覆上了那个还处于沉睡状态的地方。

“你……”金钟云知道这个男人指的是什么，那些曾经自己躲在主神背后，偷偷说下的那些怀带着爱恋的话。

“怎么了？”崔始源看到金钟云面上那短暂闪现而过的愣神，握住了金钟云身下那逐渐发热的部位。“害羞了？以为那些对着主神说的话，他一句都没有听到么？”

不远处站着的几个男人发出了轻微的嘲笑声。

“你……闭嘴！”

金钟云感觉自己的脸正在以不可控制的速度发烫，他想要起身挣扎，可崔始源牢牢地抑制住自己的行动，连将被打开的双腿合拢都做不到。

身体在崔始源的挑逗下逐渐发烫出汗，银白色的发丝贴在侧脸，金钟云的薄唇被崔始源的手指揉捏玩弄，只能发出间接连断的呻吟声。

崔始源将半搭在金钟云肩上的白色袍子扯下，让他的整个身躯全都暴露在圣光之下。

刚才站在自己右侧的那个男人又走了过来，看着金钟云因为难忍和欲火而流露出的痛苦表情。

他们作为主神分裂的部分，承载着所有主神分列前拥有的记忆。

偏偏曺圭贤便是占有欲的那一部分。

看到金钟云的这副模样，他内心产生的最明显的情绪就是将眼前这个娇柔的六翼天使占为己有。

占有他，让他做自己的仆从。

但是这仅仅是曺圭贤脑中的幻想，现在自己的“仆从“正对着对着崔始源，张开双腿，在对方的不停挑逗下可耻地硬了。

仆从的白色六翼被强行束在身后折起，和他被迫折起的腿一样。

崔始源的手指从金钟云口中抽出，沾染着些透明液体，将金钟云的一条腿架在自己肩上，迫使他露出最隐秘的部位。

“嗯……”

后穴被强行挤入，即便有唾液做润滑，金钟云感觉到的也满满都是干涩。

崔始源将一个又一个的吻印在金钟云胸前，含住那个已经透着粉红的小点，手上没有停下开拓的动作，舌尖刮过对方的乳尖。

舌尖挑着胸前的那一点，金钟云抬手，想要推走崔始源，可手才刚抬起，就被站在另一边的曺圭贤紧握住，然后举过头顶。

他低头，擒住那已经被金钟云上齿咬得泛白的唇，吻住，占有。

金钟云打开着腿，架在崔始源肩头，坚挺立在身前，已经呈现出深粉色。皱着眉，他被迫抬起头，与身旁曺圭贤唇齿相交。

不知是否因为他们是主神分裂的部分，金钟云连反抗都做不到。

主神对金钟云，永远都有一种不可抗拒的命令力。

曺圭贤捏着金钟云的下颌，逼他张开嘴，舌头卷着他的，不停地逗弄着。金钟云的唾液顺着嘴角溢出淌下，微微睁开眼，圣光照的他眼睛发酸，眼角同嘴角一样，湿润不堪。

“钟云啊，你自己说过的哦，愿意将自己永远交付给我们的。”

站在不远处，那个深红色头发的男人饶有兴致地看着圣座上发生的一切说道，嘴角带着浅浅微笑，还卷起了一个梨涡来。

金钟云想要反驳，这句话是自己对着主神说的。

可是现在主神已经不复存在了，留下的是五个情绪与欲望的分裂部分。

他们不是主神，可是主神已经变成了他们。

崔始源又捕捉到了金钟云这短暂地走神，泛着黏液的穴口已经被撑大，容纳着他三根手指并行进出。

”嗯！……“

金钟云被胸前的刺痛唤回思绪，微微别过头，躲避了曺圭贤的亲吻。

崔始源牙齿轻咬住他的乳珠，微微拉起，看金钟云因为疼痛而挣扎的动作，再加深了些啃咬的力度，直到那里已经充血发肿，才放过那可怜的红点。

用力将金钟云抱起，崔始源坐到圣座上，从背后抱着他，让他坐在自己腿上，胸膛紧贴着对方收起的羽翼，放出自己已经略微紫红的粗大物体，对准金钟云后穴入口处，松手。借助着下座的动作，金钟云身后开始慢慢包裹着崔始源的硬物，容纳它，吞没它。

身后的撕裂感被一步又一步地放大，金钟云难受地皱起眉头，翅膀下意识地抖动了几番，几片羽毛因此掉落，缓缓在空中飘舞，最后轻躺在地。

金钟云稳当地坐在崔始源腿上，身后插着他的巨物，他似乎还有意向上顶了几下，正好碰到了金钟云体内那敏感的一点上。

“嗯……啊不要！”

金钟云感觉现在自己脚尖都被传递到了刺激与发麻，然后自己的大腿根被一双手穿过——崔始源将手伸向他身下，稍稍用了些力气，就将金钟云托起，方便自己进出。

崔始源本就强壮，托起金钟云的单薄身子对他来说根本不在话下。

金钟云感觉现在自己整个人都悬在半空，靠着大腿根处崔始源的手臂支撑着才没有下坠。摇晃中，他碰到了另一个来到自己面前的男人。

抬头，微卷的中长发映入金钟云眼帘，细长明亮的眼里，带着温柔的视线落在了金钟云泛起潮红的面颊上。

手掌覆于他头顶，雪白的发丝早已被汗水洇湿，金钟云眼神迷离，有些飘忽地在他面上聚焦。

“很难受吧？”金希澈捧起金钟云的脸，低头轻轻吻着他唇角，舌头舔吻噬咬着，闭上眼，眼角那粒痣将完美容貌点缀得恰到好处。

身后容纳着崔始源的巨物，还要承受着他一番又一番的撞击，突然眼前来了一个对自己流露出点滴温柔的男人，无法控制地就对着金希澈勾起嘴角。

六翼天使的微笑就像满是诱惑的魅药，让人不自觉便想要吃掉他。

崔始源还在进行着律动，金希澈则是抓起一旁，掉落在地的金钟云的衣衫。因为参加主神的圣浴洗礼，他今天特地穿了六翼天使最为隆重的白色长袍。

金希澈将那长袍用作为束缚道具，穿过金钟云腋下以及羽翼根部，不仅困住了他的双臂，还让金钟云的翅膀向后贴去，紧紧靠在一块。

“啊……”

天使最敏感脆弱的羽翼禁不住这样的蹂躏，金钟云痛苦地皱起眉头来，崔始源却在这时将他抱起，不再让自己坐在他的大腿上。

金钟云的双手被反绑在身后，一同束缚的还有他的六翼。跪趴在地，崔始源掐住他的腰肢，从后再次进入。

金希澈一把抓住金钟云的白色发丝，强迫他抬起头来。

火热坚挺已经从衣裤中释放出，看着金钟云被强迫着承受撞击的样子，金希澈的欲望之火也被勾起。

“张嘴，舔它。”

说着这些话的时候，金希澈的语气里也满满都是温柔，只是行为举止上却完全相反。

金钟云看着极致温柔背后透显出的暴躁，有些害怕，他想躲避，可是往后退，正好撞上了崔始源的动作，起到了满满的反作用。

“不要……求你了主神……”

他话没有说完，金希澈猛地掐住他的咽喉，强迫金钟云张嘴，将火热前端挤入他的小嘴中。

“要我强调多少遍，我根本就不是主神哦。”

被金希澈这样一训斥，金钟云偶然想起了某一天，主神突然对自己显露出的暴躁情绪来。猛地想起这样一番场景，居然让他身体上萌生出一股难以压制的欲火来，冲破了身体束缚，轻而易举地释放了出来。

“啧。”

金希澈看着部分喷洒在自己身上的浊液，不禁皱了皱眉头。

他正好是主神分裂出暴躁的那一支情绪，正好他与朴正洙承担了来自主神的一切矛盾。暴躁中夹杂着温柔，温柔中掺杂了阴暗。

身后，崔始源不停地抽插着，终于在金钟云不断收缩的后穴的刺激下，全数释放在他的体内。

强壮的手臂环上金钟云的细腰，逼得他撅起屁股，浊白液体冲后穴溢出，沿着大腿根缓缓滑落。

“轮到我了吗？”

口中还被巨物入侵，金钟云只听到一个声音从不远处传来，甚至不断走近，一直来到了自己身后。

声音比起他人稍稍尖了些，那个人在金钟云身后站定，从地上捡起几根白色羽毛来。

紧接着，金钟云感觉到那些轻飘飘的东西划过腰侧，身体上自然而然产生了瘙痒的感觉来。他的身体极为敏感，平日里被其他天使的翅膀稍稍刮碰一下就忍受不了了，更别说被李赫宰用羽毛轻轻揉蹭着腰部。

可是现在，他膝盖着地，双手与翅膀通通被束缚，根本没有办法去挣扎。口中还塞着金希澈的巨物，前端几乎快要顶到他的喉咙了，他连叫都做不到。

因为李赫宰的逗弄，导致更多黏液从金钟云后穴中涌出，这倒是省去了李赫宰做润滑的时间，加上刚才崔始源长时间的侵占，那里早已松软不堪，无需做太多工作，李赫宰便轻松进入了金钟云的身体。

和崔始源的大力完全不同，李赫宰更倾向于摸索金钟云身体的每一个点，找寻那个能够让他全身发麻，委屈求饶。

他慢慢地将欲望根源挤入金钟云的身体，带着些钻磨，带着些难忍。

比起崔始源的横冲直撞，李赫宰的行为或许更加能够惹起金钟云的欲火。

金希澈的欲望在金钟云口中逐渐涨大发硬，捏着他的下颌，又是重重地几下顶撞，一股灼热且带着点点腥味的液体释放在金钟云口中。金希澈将它抽出，手握着它撸动几下，走到一旁。

“把他翻过来，让他看看，心爱的‘主神’们是怎么样来回馈他的一腔热爱的。”

他一边说着，一边将白袍多余部分缠绕至金钟云的脖子上，下端连接着手上的那一部分。

这样，金钟云就只能昂着头，无论如何都只能昂着头，侧躺在主神的圣座前，任由他人蹂躏。

李赫宰将金钟云托起，自己则躺下。

“乖，自己动。”

金钟云叉开双腿，跪在李赫宰身上，昂着头，双手被反绑在身后，金希澈将长袍稍稍解开了些，释放了金钟云的翅膀。

羽翼终于不再被强行展开，可即便松开束缚，它的主人也没有力气振翅翱翔了。

见金钟云迟迟没有任何行动，李赫宰一巴掌拍到他白嫩的臀肉上，力道有些大，没过多久，那里便微微发红。

被白袍控制着，金钟云连低头都做不到，朴正洙轻而易举地将手指突破了他的牙关，伸入他口中，手指搅着他的舌头，夹着它，稍稍用力向外，导致分泌出了更多唾液。

“钟云乖，我不会让你疼。”

朴正洙在金钟云身侧蹲下，凑到他耳旁，轻言轻语，像是安慰地说道。他是最先被分裂出的那一部分，带着主神对苍生无穷无尽的温柔，可其中却夹杂了些许温柔背后隐藏的厌倦厌烦。

他帮着金钟云拭去眼角溢出的眼泪，然后将吻轻轻印在了金钟云的额头。

“唔……”

金钟云艰难地转头看着朴正洙，他不知道眼前人究竟叫什么名字，再用主神来称呼的话，他害怕会牵扯来不必要的怒火。

“叫我正洙。”

“正……正洙……”

他身前再次凝聚起了欲望来，可是朴正洙却捏住了柱身，拇指堵住前端小孔。

“呜……正……让……让我……射……”

李赫宰有些不耐烦地继续拍打着金钟云的臀部，甚至还掐了一把他的臀，随后握住金钟云的细腰，自己开始顶撞。

朴正洙搂住金钟云瘦弱的肩膀，不停地吻着他。对方因为李赫宰精准的对于敏感点的顶撞，连一句完整的话，一个名字都无法叫出口。

“我在哦，钟云不要害怕。”

他不像其他人一样，企图借着金钟云的身体来抚慰自己的欲火，只是握着对方的小手，缓慢地上下捋动。

只是无论如何，他都没有松开限制射精的那只手。

有着朴正洙的温柔，倒也缓解了金钟云生理上那一部分轻微的难受感觉。

不知过了多久，李赫宰终于释放在金钟云体内。刚一抽出坚挺，金钟云只感觉到身下不断有液体被挤出体外的感觉。

一滴，两滴……

白色的液体低落在圣座前的大理石瓷砖上，金钟云觉得自己跪着的双腿都有些轻微地颤抖。

“轮到我了么？”

曺圭贤在他面前蹲下身，手绕至金钟云身后，解开了所有束缚——除了脖子上的那一道。

“我记得很清楚，你在主神背后说过。”

曺圭贤掌着金钟云的侧脸，慢慢靠近他，用只有金钟云能够听到的声音说着。

“要是可以，你愿意做主神的一条狗对吧？”

这的确是金钟云说过的话。

当时，主神站在圣坛前，接着圣坛水的倒影观察着众生百态时，自己站在他身后，用着无比卑微的语气说出了这句话。

没有神明是完美的，即便是高高在上的主神，也终究会有一丝一毫的负面情绪。

主神也会带有私心，渴望拥有一个完全臣服于自己的仆从。

占有欲混杂了私心，圣浴洗礼便造就了曺圭贤。

“你做我的狗，我做你的主神，怎么样？”

曺圭贤拉着金钟云的肩膀，缓缓地，再一次让他跪趴在地，羽翼有些无力地垂下，贴在地面，周围满满都是掉落的羽毛。

些许羽毛还在空中倔强地飘扬，最后，落在金钟云的白发上。

曺圭贤走到圣座上坐下，拍拍自己的大腿。

“来这里，用爬的。”

他的话磁性，也具带魔力。分裂出的五个人当中，声音最像主神的，就是曺圭贤了。

金钟云无法抗拒任何同主神相似的命令，双手贴在地上，撅起臀部，当着其他几个已经发泄过欲望的人的面，费劲艰难地朝着圣座上的曺圭贤爬去。

金钟云爬得有些慢，突然脖颈上的一股拉扯力道，带着他整个人向前倾倒。

那被他当作衣袍的布料，现在一端系在金钟云的喉颈上，另一端则在曺圭贤手中。

这坨布料今天派上了大用场，先是充当铁链，现在倒是直接被当成狗链了。

金钟云在曺圭贤的牵扯下，终于爬到他身前。

“用嘴帮我。”

曺圭贤摸着他的头顶，命令道。

现在，他是主神，而他只是条狗。

狗就该对着主人百依百顺。

曺圭贤没有动，他让金钟云自己揣测自己该做什么，怎么做。

他也并没有放开拿着“狗链”的那只手，毕竟现在，这可是宣誓主权的一大代表物。

金钟云刚想抬手，曺圭贤便一扯链绳，他一个没站稳，差一点就摔倒在曺圭贤脚边。

“狗是不会用手的。”

他的意思很明显，用嘴。

“快，别让你的主人等烦了。”

金希澈抱着手，靠在主神雕像旁，声音里带着一丝丝的玩味。

金钟云好不容易再次跪在曺圭贤面前，双眼又朦胧了起来，他凑到曺圭贤腿间，轻轻颤抖着咬住对方的裤子，费劲地拉下。

这一系列动作并不容易，时间久到金钟云以为刚才崔始源和李赫宰留在自己身体里的液体都快被全部排出体外了。

他的后穴早已红肿且泥泞不堪，大腿根处一片黏腻。再次发硬的硬物垂在身下，那里已经没有任何感觉，金钟云张嘴，包住了曺圭贤的前端。

崔始源再次走到金钟云身后，没有继续插入的打算，却也蹲下身，用手指玩弄着他的后穴。

曺圭贤的欲望开始还稍许有些疲软，他似乎比起性事，更在乎的是让金钟云对自己臣服。

金钟云的头因为来回舔弄，不停前后摇晃着。侧着头，他双唇抿起，舌尖舔过曺圭贤的根部。

曺圭贤的手落在他的鼻尖处，就像主人逗着爱犬一般，金钟云逐渐进入了角色，松开嘴，伸出舌头来，侧脸擦过曺圭贤的柱身，舌尖舔过他掌心的纹路。

“看他这幅样子，和狗没有任何区别。”

圣殿顶端突然传来一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的声音，大伙的注意力被他短暂吸引。

金钟云想转头，可他的主人并没有允许。

余光瞥见一个黑色的东西，飘落在自己身旁。

视线集中一看，是一根黑色的羽毛。

一个同样有些六翼的天使落在众人面上，只不过，他的翅膀，是黑色羽翼。

面容几乎与金钟云是从一个模子里雕刻出来的，只是金钟云身旁，一切都为纯白的事物，在他这里就转变为黑色。

黑色的头发，黑色的六翼。

艺声的视线扫过面前所有人的脸庞，最后落在跪趴在曺圭贤面前，卖力地讨好着自己主人的金钟云身上。

圣光笼罩下，圣浴洗礼会眷顾每一个人。

包括躲在角落里，偷偷用眷恋的目光看着主神分裂的金钟云。

他不像主神，仅仅分裂出一个部分来。可是那个部分，承载了被金钟云完全埋藏在心底的阴暗面。

现在，这个从他身体中分裂出的艺声，是一名强大且残忍的黑天使。

艺声没有再理睬其他人，径直走到金钟云身后，看着曺圭贤问道。

“介意我玩玩你的狗么？”

曺圭贤从金钟云身上腾出一只手来，抬了抬。

表示请便。

得到默许后，艺声在金钟云身后蹲下，一手抓上他已经泛着红的臀肉，另一只手直截了当，做着刚才崔始源没做完的事情。

经过先前几人的进入抽插，艺声根本不需要做任何润滑，直接并入三指，指尖还微微曲起，顶着内壁。

后穴的异物入侵感刺激着金钟云好不容易有些平静下来的前端，他含着曺圭贤的粗大，皱着眉头，眼泪从眼角滑落，口中似乎还发出呜咽似的呻吟。

他想求求身后，从自己身上分裂出来的黑天使放过自己。

可是艺声并没有如他的愿，甚至一手箍住他的根部，再一次限制了金钟云企图射精的打算。

曺圭贤抬着金钟云的下巴，将自己的欲望微微抽出。

他想听金钟云被进去时的呻吟声。

艺声缓缓将自己挤入金钟云狭窄却已经开拓过的甬道中，进入到一半时，他突然用力，整根没入。

“呃——”

没有任何束缚与限制，金钟云叫出了声。

艺声擒住他的腰，不给他任何逃跑的机会。

他对待性事的方式很简单，也很粗暴。

仅仅是抽插，最原始的方式，不带任何花里胡哨的。

刚才那几个人这会又围了上来，站在圣座周围，看着金钟云再一次被粗暴地对待。

曺圭贤松手，看着自己的忠犬被那个与他有着一模一样面容的人搂入怀中，黑白色的羽毛混杂着，黑翼将二人包裹，艺声在只属于他们两个的空间里，尽情地品尝着金钟云的身体。

“啊……求你了……让我射出来吧……”

金钟云的翅膀无力地耷拉在身侧，他想要将手向下伸，抚慰自己可怜却毫无主权的欲望，可是触碰到的却是艺声的手背。

“那你表现得，让我们满意些，怎么样？”

艺声打开羽翼，让金钟云昂着头，身体向上跪着被他操干的样子呈现在其他五人面前。

“嗯……主神……主神……救救我……”

身前，欲加释放却无法如愿的欲望几乎让金钟云绝望。他盲目地伸着手，根本不知道目标是谁。嘴里呼唤着他的主神，哀求他救他。

“看，他可真是爱惨了他。”

艺声带着嘲笑似的说了一句。

朴正洙的手落在金钟云面上，拭去泪水，柔声道。

“我们都在呢钟云。”

“主神……”金钟云耳中，一切声音都化作平时他最敬畏的那个神明。“主神……你爱我么？”

身旁的人异口同声地回答道。

“爱你，没有人比我更爱你了。”

“太……太好了……”金钟云面上露出满意的微笑。“我会……我会永远……爱着你的……”

艺声从身后，在他侧脸落下一个吻，轻声在金钟云耳旁说着。

“我也会永远爱你的。”

-完。


End file.
